Happier
by jade isabelle
Summary: life can't possibly get better than it already is. kurt/blaine mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Warning: This story contains mpreg.

I

You go through the day in a daze. You're married now to the love of your life and this, you think, is just the beginning.

The reception ends before it's even had a chance to sink in. You board the plane late that night, hand in hand with the man of your dreams.

II

You're sure you must be have reached Nirvana that night. You can't remember ever feeling as close to anyone as you do to Kurt, wrapped in the sheets of the hotel bed.

You smile as he takes your hand and pulls you away from the bed and you're quite sure you've never been happier than you are in this moment.

III

The days after the honeymoon blend together. You lay in bed night after night, thinking life can't possibly get better than it already is.

IV

You wake up in the middle of the night and run to the bathroom, making it just in time to see your dinner again. You groan and flush the toilet.

Kurt finds you some time later laying on the bathroom floor. You're sweating and still have that acidic taste in your mouth, that burning sensation in your throat. He helps you back to bed, and you fall back into a restless sleep.

V

It's been going on for two weeks when you begin to think that this isn't just a passing sickness.

You think Kurt must be thinking along the same lines as you because when you get home on Thursday, Kurt pulls you into the kitchen, your wedding song reminding you that you're his teenage dream.

VI

"You think I'm dying, huh?" You ask Kurt jokingly as you dance around the kitchen.

He looks at you with an expression you're not sure how to interpret. "I don't know what's going on with you," he says taking your hands in his. "But we've got to get this figured out. For all we know, it's no more than a stomach bug, but it's gone on long enough to have gone away by now, don't you think?"

"What if it isn't just a bug?" You ask, pulling your hands out of his.

"I know what you're thinking, Blaine."

You look down, embarrassed. How could he have guessed?

"So... Maybe you didn't know it could happen."

"Kurt," you say. "I'm not _saying_ it can't happen. I'm just… I'm just saying that it _doesn't _happen. You don't hear about things like this."

Kurt looks at you, a sad smile gracing his lips. "You should check... Just to be sure. Honey," he says, placing his hand on your arm. "You can't just not know. You have to be sure."

VII

Kurt sits next to you as you tap your toes impatiently. You're not sure you want to know, but you do know that you want to get out of there as quickly as you can.

You've never been a fan of doctors' offices and the thought of not knowing what was wrong was even more off-putting than it would have been otherwise.

The nurse calls your name and Kurt squeezes your hand and whispers that everything is going to be okay.

VIII

"What's been going on, Mr. Anderson?"

You clear your throat and look up slightly. "It's Anderson-Hummel," you say looking over at Kurt. "We were married almost a month ago."

Your doctor looks between the two of you before offering his congratulations.

IX

"Kurt, please tell me everything's going to be okay," you ask as the door shuts and the doctor walks out.

"It's going to be fine," he says, kissing each of your knuckles in turn.

X

Your doctor comes in a few minutes later and tells you that he needs to run a couple tests just to be sure.

You bite your tongue to keep yourself from asking what you're dying to know.

XI

Needles are not your strong suit. You cringe at the mention of a blood test, but you know it's inevitable.

Kurt squeezes your hand once more and he doesn't let go.

You can't remember the last time you felt so grateful to have him by your side.

XII

You get the call nearly a week later.

You hug Kurt and you both cry.

"We're having a baby," he whispers.

You both laugh.

You've never been happier.

Please do not Favorite without a Review. And review anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Warning: This story contains mpreg.**

**Author's Note: The formatting for this chapter... it's been making me really angry and I can't seem to get it right, so... apologies there.**

XIII

"We should paint the nursery walls yellow," you decide.  
"Yellow?" Kurt asks, looking up from his book.

You shrug, shifting in the leather chair in your living room. "It's a happy color. Think...

Sunshine... Flowers..."

"Sunshine and flowers?" Kurt asks, clearly amused as he casts a glance in your direction.

"Kurt, I'm just throwing it out there."

"Oh really?" Kurt asks. "Just throwing it out there, are you?"

You smile. "You could say that."

Kurt purses his lips. "We still have to tell our parents."

XIV

"You ready?" Kurt asks.  
Your stomach's turning over but you say that you are anyways.  
He squeezes your hand as you step through the door.

XV

"Dad, Carol..." Kurt starts, glancing over at you.  
"I'm pregnant," you say, beaming.  
You can't help your excitement.  
They can't contain theirs either, no questions asked.

XVI

Your ultrasound at ten weeks makes you feel like your floating; you've never been this happy.  
And then you heard the heartbeat.  
You turned to face Kurt and his face lit up.  
You're sure yours did too.

XVII

You debate over and over whether or not you want to tell your own parents.  
You ask Kurt about it over dinner one night and he looks away like he doesn't know what to do.  
You don't either, so you decide against it.

XVIII

"What did you picture yourself doing at our age?" Kurt asks.  
You crack a smile. "Not this, I guess."  
"What? Never thought you would be a dad? Never even thought about adopting?"  
You shake your head. "I don't know. I guess I hadn't thought much about it before."  
"You're going to be an amazing dad, Blaine," he says, reaching across the table and taking your hand in his.  
"You too, Kurt."

XIX

"You're showing," he whispers and you blush in spite of yourself, resting your hand on your stomach. "You've only been wearing sweatshirts the past few weeks..." Kurt says, leaving the sentence hanging.  
"I don't know. I guess I haven't felt comfortable until now. It's going to happen anyways and why hide it? I'm just as excited as I was the day we found out," you tell him.  
"Good," he says. "You haven't seemed like it lately."  
You smile. "It's these damn hormones."

XX

You paint the nursery walls bright white. You splatter Kurt with paint (accidentally, of course) and you battle it out, both of you ending up dressed head to toe in the color.

XXI

You shower afterward, in attempt to get the paint off.  
Kurt slips into the shower with you, rubbing soap up and down your body and you do the same for him.

XXII

"You're beautiful," you tell him.  
"Me?" he asks. "Have you looked at yourself lately?"  
You shrug, grinning. "I'm getting fat," you say.  
His grin disappears. "Don't say that, even joking. Please."  
"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
"I know," he says.

XXIII

"We're going to be parents. Like, for real. It's really happening," he says, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
You grin. "I know. I can't believe it either. A baby whose part of you and me."  
"It's crazy," he says, kissing you lightly on the lips.  
"I think that's amazing," you say and kiss him back hungrily.

**Please do not Favorite or Follow without a Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
Warning: This story contains mpreg.****  
**  
XXIV

You and Kurt make passionate love despite the fact that you're nearly five and a half months along.  
Kurt tells you that you're breathtaking, just gorgeous, and that he can't believe he got as lucky as he did, but you stop him with a kiss, claiming that you're the one who lucked out.

XXV

"We need to pick a name," he says and the only thing you can think of to do is laugh and you aren't quite sure why.  
"Not yet," you say. "We have time."

XXVI

"You don't want to know the gender, do you? That's why you don't want to look at names?"  
You laugh, feeling like he's figured you out.  
"I don't want to know," you say.  
"Why not?" he asks, an air of amusement in his voice.  
You shrug. "I like surprises. Doesn't everyone?"

XXVII

Kurt sighs, looking over the top of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ which you know for a fact he's read twice since you've been married, and you think it's a bit obsessive, really.  
"What's with you and that book?" you ask.  
"It's a good book. Really good, you should read it, babe. And what's with you and not wanting to know the gender of the baby?"

XXVIII

You want to know, really you do, but not now; you still want it to be a surprise.

XXIX

You look around the room, taking it in. "Why did we paint the room white?" you ask Kurt because, in all honesty, it confuses the hell out of you.

XXX

You're about seven and a half months along when you repaint the walls light green and it's almost a lime green, Kurt says, which would look tacky, but it works for this.  
You sit in the rocking chair in the baby's room while he paints; you shouldn't be doing that much work this far along, but that makes you in charge of the music you listen to so you don't mind it too much.

XXXI

You invite Rachel and Finn to dinner one night, claiming that it had been far too long and did they even know about the baby?

XXXII

"We're engaged!" Rachel tells you at dinner and you get up from the table to hug both of them in turn.  
You squeeze Kurt's hand under the table and he squeezes yours back and you can't help but feel like everything's falling into place.

XXXIII

"Everything's set," Kurt says, and even though you had known it was coming, you had dreaded this moment. "We have everything... nursery, crib, toys, diapers..." Kurt continues down the list, checking each item off of his checklist (the one he's been carrying around for months now) until he stops.  
"Everything except for a name," and you look up at him and grin sheepishly.

XXXIV

"Why are you so hesitant to come up with names?" he asks you as you get ready for bed one evening later that same week.  
You shrug, as though you don't have a reason, but you do even though it's silly.  
"It's just... it's has to be right, you know? Perfect, even and what if it's not? What if he or she grows up hating the name?"  
Kurt watches you for a minute before smiling. "That's not going to happen, Blaine. I don't know why you're so worried."

XXXV

"I have a name," you say. "For a girl... that I've always liked."  
Your eyes meet Kurt's and you laugh at yourself and Kurt laughs with you because this is ridiculous, you realize. Why had you been so worried in the first place?

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Warning: This story contains mpreg.**

XXXV

You've settled into a routine by the time the eighth month rolls around. You've started your paternity leave and it's just a waiting game now and, damn, can't it just happen already?

XXXVI

Kurt's getting anxious, you think. He's ready to be a father and you are too, or, you hope so at least.

XXXVII

It happens oh-so-stereotypically in the middle of the night. You're about two weeks off from your due date and you can't tell if you're freaking out more than Kurt or not because he's pretty rattled about the about it happening so all of a sudden.

XXXVIII

Kurt drives you to the hospital, looking over at you about every six seconds to be sure you're still okay. You _are_ okay, you think. The pain is bad but not unbearable, so you're pretty sure you're good.

XXXIX

You get there at a little past two in the morning. Your water broke in the car, just as you were getting there so you're wet and feeling gross and you're tired and it hasn't even started yet, not really anyways.

XL

You can't imagine this going on for much longer. The pain, since you arrived, has become unbearable and you just wish it could be over already.

XLI

Burt and Carol come at a little past three and then Rachel and Finn are suddenly there too and you feel like you're not taking in any of the conversations anymore.

XLII

"Girl or boy?" you ask Kurt a little over an hour later when it's all over and you're exhausted but you just have to know.

He grins. "Boy," he tells you, coming over and kissing your forehead as you sink back into the hospital bed.

XLII

"James," you say when you wake up. "What about James?"

Kurt walks over, shakes his head. "I love it. What about Alexander for a middle name?"

"James Alexander. I love it too. And you," you say.

Kurt smiles, kissing you on the cheek this time. "Thank you," he says and you smile back because you can't think of the right words to describe what you're feeling.

And that's when you realize that now's the happiest you've ever been.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I might be doing a sequel, but I haven't decided yet, so keep an eye out if you liked this.**

**Considering the fact that it's the last chapter, please review. I'd love to hear what you thought.**

**Thanks guys.**


End file.
